Race Against Time (Original)
by Akozu Heiwa
Summary: Alternate Doofenshmirtz decides to poison Phineas in revenge for defeating him. It's a race against the clock for Phineas and the gang to find the antidote before Phineas' summer is over... for good!
1. Party for Perry

**Me: Hi! I'm back! I was so surprised that so many people like my story! Thank you to all that reviewed.**

**Phineas: She wasn't the only one who was surprised.**

**Me: That's it, next time Ferb is my co-host.**

**Phineas: He's not as funny!**

**Me: You know, it would be much more fun to do this **_**without **_**a constant headache!**

**Phineas: At least you're not stuck with Candace.**

**Me: Good point. Anyway, this is in fact a sequel to **_**Remember**_**. **

**Phineas: She's actually planning ahead on this one!**

**Me: Yes, yes I am. And hopefully the characters won't be too OOC. I'm bad about that sometimes. But, hey, there are times where I need Ferb to talk!**

**Phineas: Yep.**

**Me: **_**And **_**there are times when you need to shut up. Like now. Anyway, enjoy!**

It had been two years since the events of the second dimension. Phineas Flynn, now a twelve year old, was sitting in his backyard next to his brother, Ferb Fletcher.

"So, Ferb, what do you wanna do today?" Phineas asked. Ferb shrugged. Phineas looked around.

"Huh. Guess Perry had an early mission." He noted. "I know! We could throw him a surprise party when he gets home!"

"Why?" Ferb asked. Phineas stopped for a moment.

"I dunno. Just because." He shrugged. "So?"

"Alright. I'm in." Ferb agreed.

"Cool! So we need… uh, Ferb, what _do _we need?" Phineas looked to his stepbrother. Ferb simply rolled his eyes.

"Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked, walking into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.

"Hey, Isabella! We're throwing a party for Perry!" Phineas informed her. "What are _you _doing"

"Coming to see you." Isabella smiled. "Why are you throwing a party for Perry?"

"Because." Phineas stated. This confused Isabella.

"Because what?" She asked.

"I dunno. Just _because_." Phineas replied. Isabella nodded.

"That makes sense. Sorta." She declared. "Why does he have a hat in that picture?"

"Uh, well, because…" Phineas attempted to think up a good excuse. They had decided not to give back everyone's memories of the day, mainly because their Amnesia Ray had malfunctioned.

"Because it looks cool." Ferb declared. Phineas mouthed a 'thank you' towards him.

"Okay. Do you need any help?" Isabella wondered, hoping to spend more time with Phineas. As well as not giving his friends' memories back, Phineas had decided _not _to admit his feelings for Isabella. Actually, he was too nervous.

"Sure, we could use the help." Phineas agreed.

"Great. I'll go get the Fireside Girls. We'll be back in a few minutes." Isabella grinned, before setting off to find her troop.

"Nice save with the Perry thing, bro." Phineas sighed once he was sure Isabella was gone.

"Even if you _had _come up with something, Isabella can tell when you're lying." Ferb stated. Phineas nodded.

"Yeah." He agreed. "I'm a horrible liar."

"Phineas, Ferb! What's going on?" The boys' older sister, Candace demanded.

"We're throwing a party for Perry!" Phineas replied.

"Why?" Candace asked. Like most other people, she was confused as to why they were throwing a party for their pet platypus. After all, he _is _a platypus. They don't do much.

"I dunno. Because." Phineas shrugged. "He deserves it."

"I will never understand you." Candace sighed. She looked around. "Why does he have a hat?"

"Because it looks cool." Ferb answered, once againing saving Phineas from having to lie.

"Whatever. I'm telling Mom!" Candace yelled. This confused Phineas.

"Okay. Telling Mom what?" He asked. The seventeen year old simply ignored him, and ran back in the house. "I don't understand her sometimes."

"Neither do I, Phineas. Neither do I." Ferb agreed. Just then, Isabella walked in the gate, followed by the rest of the Fireside Girls.

"We're here! Whatcha doin'?" She asked upon entering. "Wow, this is coming along great!"

"Thanks!" Phineas smiled. "But we still need cake."

"Cool! We were needing are Baking-A-Cake-For-A-Platypus badge!" Isabella agreed. "We'll get started right away!"

"That's a… strangely specific badge." Phineas stated. "But also very convenient!"

"At least we're not getting our Help-Thy-Neighbor badge for the millionth time. Isabella should have her Obsessing-Over-My-Oblivious-Crush badge." Gretchen whispered to the rest of the troop, making them giggle quietly.

"Hey, where 's Perry?" Isabella asked.

Perry burst into Doofenshmirtz's lab through an open window. It was almost too easy. If it wasn't Doofenshmirtz, Perry would have expected a deadly trap of some sort. But, since it was Doofenshmirtz, Perry knew that it was very unlikely that there was. And he was correct, as he landed safely on the floor of Doofenshmirtz's lab.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus. How unexpected. And by unexpected, I mean COMPLETELY EXPECTED!" Doofenshmirtz yelled. Perry rolled his eyes. The not-so-evil scientist had forgotten to trap him. He chattered to remind Doofensmhirtz.

"Oh, right. I forgot to trap you!" He exclaimed, pressing a remote. A hole open the floor, and a large cookie rose under Perry's feet. Bars came up from the edges, and another cookie landed on top of it.

"You like it? It's my Cookie Trap! I got the idea at a bakery." Doofenshmirtz explained. "But that's not my main scheme. Behold, the Chocolate-Cookie-Destroy-inator!"

"You see, back and Gimmelshctump, I was never allowed to have chocolate cookies, while my brother Roger could have as many as he wanted! So, I decided to destroy all the chocolate cookies in the entire TRI-STATE AREA!" Doofenshmirtz cackled evilly, as he explained his plan. Perry rolled his eyes, and continued eating his way through the ceiling of the cage. As usual, his nemesis had not taken into account that Perry could actually _eat _the roof and floor of the cage. Having such a dense nemesis definitely made Perry's life much easier.

"Anyway, once there are no more chocolate cookies, I can make a Make-Almond-Brittle-Popular-inator, which will make almond brittle popular. And Roger hates almond brittle." Doofenshmirtz continued, as Perry was still attempting to eat himself free.

"A little to the left! There, perfect." Phineas decided. They were putting up the final preparations for the party.

"Phineas! We finished the cake. And we made chocolate cookies." Isabella informed her crush, exiting the kitchen. Phineas grinned.

"Great! Now all we need is Perry." Phineas stated. "He'll be back soon."

"You know, I've always wondered where Perry disappears to everyday." Isabella pondered.

"I dunno, either." Phineas lied. Luckily for him, Isabella didn't notice.

"Well, maybe we'll find out someday." She decided. Phineas nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, maybe. But, anyway we have the punch, the cake, and the chips. We also have all the decorations." Phineas listed. "So we'll be ready when Perry gets home!"

Perry had finally finished eating the trap, and had decided would probably not eat dinner that night. He walked up to Doofenshmirtz, who was currently trying to figure out how to activate _his own creation_. He growled to make his presence known.

"Oh, Perry the Platypus, could you pass me that wrench. I think there's a glitch." Doofenshmirtz requested Perry did as he was told.

"Thank you. Wait a minute, how did you escape your trap?" the evil doctor glance at the trap, which had been eaten open. "Oh, oh, I see! You ate through he trap. I didn't think of that!"

Perry rolled his eyes. Sometimes his nemesis wasn't the brightest star in the sky. Sure, he could _make _inventions. Inventions that always _failed, _anyways. Sometimes, Perry didn't evenhaveto thwart him.

"I keep forgetting these things! You'd think Vanessa would remind me." He frowned. "Oh, well. Maybe she forgot too."

_Or she __just doesn't care. _Perry thought. He was probably right. Most of the time, Vanessa wanted nothing to do with her father, other than to bust him. Even if Doofenshmirtz didn't know it, he was a very forgiving person.

"Perry the Platypus, out of curiosity, do you like Chocolate Cookies?" He asked. Perry thought for a moment, then nodded. Phineas had let him have some on occasion, and he had to admit, they tasted good.

"Ah. Well, you know, I don't think this is working. So, uh, you can go home now, I guess. It won't turn on." Doofenshmirtz declared. Perry smiled, and headed for the door.

"Hey, and remember to tell Major Monobrow that your mission was successful, so they're not suspicious." He added. Perry saluted, and exited.

"It's a good thing we had these extra cookies. Perry loves chocolate!" Phineas grinned, as he set a box of Double Chocolate Cookies on the table.

"Isn't chocolate bad for platypuses?" Isabella wondered. Phineas shook his head.

"Nah, that's only dogs and cats." He responds. "Perry's never reacted to it."

"That's interesting. How do you know so much about platypuses?" Isabella asked.

"Well, we do have one." Ferb replied. "That could be the reason."

Suddenly, they heard a chatter from behind them.

"Oh, there you are Perry!" Phineas exclaimed, upon turning around and seeing the semi-aquatic mammal. Perry growled once more.

"Thank goodness we're in the house." Isabella whispered to her crush. "Now we've gotta keep him in here."

"Perry, want a cookie?" Phineas offered. Perry chattered eagerly. Phineas handed him a cookie. Perry attempted not to break out into a large grin, since Isabella still didn't know his secret. Or Phineas' for that matter.

"Perry looks like he's enjoying it!" Isabella noted. Phineas nodded in agreement.

"Like I said, Perry _loves _chocolate!" Phineas repeated. "So, Perry, we have a surprise for you."

Perry looked up at the inventor. Phineas motioned for him to follow. He led Perry to the kitchen.

"Now close your eyes!" Phineas requested. Perry did as he was told. Phineas brought him out to the decorated backyard. "Open them!"

"SURPRISE!" Everybody at the party yelled, which was just about every kid on Maple Drive.

"We threw you a party, because your so awesome!" Phineas explained. Perry smiled. A young girl walked up to them. Perry seemed to immediately recognize the girl. And apparently, she recognized him as well.

"Hi, Perry!"

**Me: I'm still mad at you, you know. **

**Phineas: I stole a cookie from you! It's just a cookie, how are you still mad?**

**Me: Because, it was a good cookie! And, in case you haven't noticed, I hold grudges. Not to mention you don't know when to be quiet.**

**Phineas: So the cookie was good. Fine, I'm sorry. And I can't help it that I'm loud.**

**Me: Yes, you can. And sorry doesn't cut it! You owe me a cookie! **

**Phineas: Fine, how about I make you the biggest cookie in the world?**

**Me: **_**Okay! **_**Oh, wait, are the readers still here? Oops. Um… do you think you can ignore that and just review? Please? Sorry about that. **

**Phineas: I thought you said sorry doesn't cut it?**

**Me: Shut up, Phineas. Anyway, this is kind of a set-up chapter. And a cliff-hanger! But, things get a lot more interesting come Chapter 3.**

**Phineas: I don't like this story.**

**But for now, I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 1!**


	2. Meet Maple

-1**Me****: ****Success****! ****I****finally****did****it****!**

**Phineas: Did what?**

**Me: Ditched you! I can't believe I actually… You're here.**

**Phineas: Yep.**

**Me: Crud. But I thought I locked you in the closet?**

**Phineas: You did that! **

**Me: Uh… no…**

**Phineas: Why did you do that! I thought some psychopath had kidnapped me! What were you thin-**

**Me: Wait a minute, do you feel like we're being watched?**

**Phineas: Hey, I was talking! **

**Me: No seriously. I feel like we're being watched.**

**Phineas: Or read…**

**Me and Phineas: THE READERS ARE HERE!**

**Me: Um, okay, you want to read the story, right?**

**Phineas: No… I read it earlier.**

**Me: Not you, the readers! Oh, by the way, thanks to all that reviewed!**

**Phineas: Yeah, you reviewers saved my life. You put Red in a good mood!**

**Me: Yes, I was in a much better mood when you were trapped in the closet.**

**Phineas: Maybe my theory was right…**

**Me: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PSYCHOPATH! SHUT UP BEFORE I- … the readers are still here, aren't they. How about we just continue the story, kay? **

**Phineas: Yes, and I'll go get help from Ferb. *Starts sneaking away***

**Me: Enjoy the story! *Notices Phineas* OH, NO YOU DON'T! GET BACK HERE! *Runs after him***

"Hi, Perry!" The girl exclaimed. She had shoulder length dark red hair, and green eyes. She wore a aqua green sleeveless dress that went down to her knees. "Great party, huh?"

Perry chattered in surprise at seeing the girl. Phineas looked at Perry, then the girl, then back at Perry.

"You know this girl, Perry?" He asked, surprised. The girl nodded.

"He knows me! Mum works with the Agency. I'm Maple!" She exclaimed. "Mum can speak Dog, Cat, Platypus… just about any animal you can think of! So can I!"

"… You can speak _Platypus_?" Phineas asked, not fully believing this new girl.

"Oh, yeah. It's interesting what some of them talk about in the zoo sometimes! I mean, seriously, could you imagine 2 platypuses chatting about the lion a few cages down? Well, that's what they were talking about. I honestly don't know why, but it _was_ funny.Think about it, two platypuses _gossiping_! How silly is that!" Maple rambled. Perry rolled his eyes. He chattered to gain her attention.

"Oh, was I rambling again? I am so sorry!" She apologized. "Hey, I never got your name!"

"My name is Phineas!" The young inventor declared. "It's nice to meet you."

"Phineas. Neat name, sounds exotic! Wait, I think I've heard of you! Um… hang on… oh, yeah! You're that kid that saved Danville, right? Everyone at Headquarters was talking about it!" Maple exclaimed. "Oh, and when that girl kissed you! Perry told me about that. He said that he couldn't believe she actually managed to do that."

"And how I hadn't realized before!" Phineas added jokingly. "I am so oblivious!"

"Really, you think? Anyways, nice to finally meet you!" Maple smiled. She looked towards Perry. "And I was glad to see you as well!"

"Do you see Perry often?" Phineas asked, hoping to learn a little more about this girl who claimed to know his pet platypus. It wasn't that unlikely, seeing as her Mom worked for the same agency Perry worked for.

"Oh, yeah. I even sometimes give him his mission, now that Major Monogram says I'm old enough. I also get to boss Carl around sometimes." She giggled. "He _hates_being bossed around by a 13 year old girl! It's funny!"

"And how old is Carl again?" Phineas asked.

"I dunno. College age, I guess." Maple shrugged. "He's the unpaid intern, but he does get college credits for his job!"

"Well, that's convenient, I guess. I don't see how he puts up with Major Monogram." Phineas laughed. "According to Perry, he's kinda difficult to put up with."

"Oh, yes. Difficult would be an understatement." Maple agreed. "More like impossible."

Phineas noticed Isabella walk over. He grinned.

"Hey, Izzy! Enjoying the party?" He asked. Isabella nodded. She then looked at Maple.

"Hi! I'm Maple. Hey! You're Isabella! Don't worry, I have _no_interest in taking you guy!" Maple assured.

"Uh… hi. Nice to meet you." Isabella greeted slowly, unsure whether she should be relieved or suspicious.

"I'm a friend of Perry's." Maple explained. "Known him since he was a baby, actually. We did training together, which is part of how I speak Platypus."

"Big imagination, huh?" Phineas grinned nervously, elbowing Maple to make her stop talking. Maple frowned.

"Imagination? What are you… oh! I get it! She doesn't know, does she? That makes sense!" She concluded. "Sorry. Almost got your cover blown, Perry!"

"Um… are you new to Danville?" Isabella asked, trying to change the subject.

"Nope. Lived here all my life!" Maple informed. "So, I'll just leave you lovebirds alone for a while."

Both Phineas and Isabella blushed, but neither corrected her. Maple waved as she headed over to Ferb.

"She seemed… nice." Isabella stated, Phineas nodded.

"Yes, yes she did." He agreed.

"HI, FERB!" Maple shouted, running up to the bewildered boy. "I'M MAPLE!"

"Hello." Ferb replied. Maple jumped up and down, like a little child whose mother bought them ice cream.

"You have such a neat accent! You're from England, right?" Maple inquired. Ferb nodded.

"Cool! I'm a friend of Perry's. I'm from here, actually." The excited young girl informed him. "Known him all my life, pretty much. And I speak Platypus."

"You speak _platypus_?" Ferb questioned. Maple nodded eagerly.

"Yep. And Dog, Cat, Turkey, Horse, Japanese, Spanish, French, Italian… yeah, in other words, Mum had me take a lot of language classes!" Maple laughed. "You're really cool, by the way!"

"Um… thanks? I guess. If you don't mind me asking, how do you know Perry?" Ferb asked. Maple grinned.

"My mom works for the OWCA. That should explain everything, actually. She had my take Agent Classes when I was three. I ended up in the same class as Perry, and we always ended up as partners. I was the first human they ever trained, actually." She explained, laughing. "Our teacher claimed that I fit in perfectly, because half the time I was speaking Platypus."

"Wow. That's pretty neat." Ferb declared. "You would make a great Secret Agent."

"Thanks! Though, Mum'll never let me. It would be neat if I could go on some sort of adventure. Like to find the Ultimate Antidote." Maple sighed.

"The Ultimate Antidote?" Ferb inquired. Maple smiled.

"It can heal any sickness, even deadly ones. Some say it's just a myth, but that's probably because nobody's been brave enough to try and find it. It's located in Healing Cave, on the outskirts of the Tri-State Area. But the journey is really dangerous, with perilous obstacles! But it could heal you, even if doctors said it was hopeless." She informed him. "It would be amazing, to find it. It's said that the cave is beautiful."

"I'm sure it is. It would be nice to go there, just for fun, I mean. Maybe not if you or someone else was sick." Ferb smiled, fascinated by the story. Maple looked off into the distance.

"Just imagine, how amazing it probably is." She sighed. "_I_would risk the journey."

"Risk what journey?" Ferb and Maple snapped around to face the speaker. It was none other than Phineas.

"Oh, Phineas! You surprised us!" Maple grinned. "I was just telling Ferb about a myth Mum used to tell me. A true myth, or at least that's what I think."

"It sounded real enough." Ferb stated.

"Yeah. And now I almost feel that something is going to happen that will require us to save someone's life by venturing to the Cave." Maple frowned, then shrugged off the thought. "Nah. That may happen on TV and stuff, but real life's not a cartoon."

"Okay, ignoring Maple's little prophecy, what's this Cave like, anyway?" Phineas asked. Maple and Ferb shrugged.

"Mum says that it's supposed to be beautiful, with brilliant waterfalls, and magnificent crystals! And it's humongous, with ceilings high as the stars!" Maple grinned. She spread her arms out wide to illustrate her point, and giggled gleefully. "And the walls in the center are coated with pure gold, with a small yet breath-taking pond of clear blue water!"

"Cool!" Isabella grinned. The others turned to face her.

"When'd you get her?" Maple inquired. "I thought you were over there!"

"I've been here for about five minutes. I think I just got my Standing-Unnoticed-By-Your-Friends-For-Five-Minutes Patch!" Isabella smiled proudly.

"Uh… wow. You Fireside Girls have strangely specific patches." Maple stated. Isabella nodded.

"Yeah. I've gotten my Help-My-Neighbor Patch over 60 times!" She informed Maple. Maple raised an eyebrow at this comment.

"You've got to be kidding me." She muttered, rolling her eyes. "Okay. Changing the subject, how about we go get something to drink?"

"Okay!" Phineas and Isabella agreed. Ferb gave them a thumbs-up.

"Great, it's unanimous." Maple grinned. "Let's go."

"Wow. I can't believe that actually worked. I guess losing all those times really payed off." Doofenshmirtz muttered, seemingly to himself. Another man stepped out of the shadows.

"Yes, and your stupidity as well." He added. "I could've never pulled that off, I admit, but you only managed because you're typically an idiot."

"I'm not stupid!" Doofenshmirtz yelled. He held up a ray gun. "I built this Poisoninator didn't I? Oh, and the , which really didn't work, but I still built it! And you promised me Almond Brittle! What is this for anyway?"

"All will be revealed in due time, my friend. If we rush, it will ruin my brilliant plan." The man replied, an evil smile crossing his face. "Just wait."

He cackled evilly, knowing that there was no way his brilliant plan could fail.

**Me: Yay, cliffhanger! **

**Phineas: What's so great about it?**

**Me: No one knows what'll happen next. Aren't I evil?**

**Phineas: Yes, yes you are. I'm glad you don't own us.**

**Me: Hey, I just realized something! I forgot to do a disclaimer last time! AAAH! THE COPYRIGHT POLICE ARE GOING TO GET ME NOW!**

**Phineas: Relax. You don't own us, great. Just because you forgot once doesn't mean anything.**

**Me: Huh. You're right. And you do realize you're not getting out of the closet next time.**

**Phineas: Ha! So it was you!**

**Me: … Shut up. You still owe me a cookie.**

**Phineas: Yeah, sure. And you haven't even apologized to the readers for the short chapter and long wait.**

**Me: Oh, right. I'M SORRY! I'M REALLY, REALLY SORRY, EVERYONE! FORGIVE ME!**

**Phineas: … That was a bit overdramatic. **

**Me: Oh, oops. My friends claim that I have unstable emotions. They're probably right.**

**Phineas: You think?**

**Me: Anyway, please review, you guys. I'm already psyched that I have eleven reviews so far! See ya next time!**


	3. Poisoned?

**Me: Okay, before ANYONE asks, I did NOT lock Phineas in the closet this time.**

**Maple: This time she locked him in the shed!**

**Me: Thank you, Maple, for making my point. **

**Maple: I'm the new co-host!**

**Me: Yes, yes you are. At least for now. **

**Maple: So… you gonna tell them who the mystery man is?**

**Me: Maybe, maybe not. **

**Phineas: *stomps in, covered in dirt and spider webs* Alright, who locked me in the shed! Red…**

**Me: Who, me? Why would I do such a thing? That's, uh, horrible!**

**Phineas: *scowls* Besides that shed needs cleaning out, there's like 5000 spider webs in there.**

**Maple: You do realize we have readers who want to read the _actual story_, right? You have procrastinated too much already!**

**Me and Phineas: Oh, oops. Sorry! **

**Me: I own no one, except Maple.**

**Maple: _WHAT? SINCE WHEN DO YOU OWN ME?_**

**Me: Since I created you. Anyway, enjoy.**

As the four kids made there way over to the punch table, two men snuck into the backyard and hid behind a bush.

"You sure this'll work? I mean, the odds that you miss or something are very likely, actually." One of the men, Doofenshmirtz, inquired.

"Of course it'll work, it's foolproof! I, unlike you, know exactly what I'm doing." The other one growled. Doofenshmirtz rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I know what I'm doing! Probably better than you anyway." He muttered.

"I heard that, you know. I'm not deaf. " The stranger declared. He noticed Phineas and his friends walking over to he punch table. "Ah, look. Here they come now."

"Who?" Doofenshmirtz inquired.

"Shh! They'll hear you." The mysterious man growled. Doofenshmirtz scowled.

"Whatever." He muttered.

(LineBreak)

"We have fruit punch, lemonade, and orange juice. So help yourself!" Phineas declared. Maple immediately reached for the lemonade.

"Lemonade's my favorite! That's what I'm having!" She informed the others.

"Dibs on the fruit punch!" Isabella called, grabbing a cup. Ferb simply pointed at the orange juice and retrieved a cup for himself.

"Alright, and I will have some fruit punch as well." Phineas decided. He reached for his cup. They each poured themselves some of their preferred beverage.

(LineBreak)

From behind the bush, the two unwelcome guests watched patiently. The unidentified man smirked.

"Perfect." He stated. He aimed his ray-gun. Doofenshmirtz frowned.

"Hope you have good aim if youre going through with this." He advised. The other man grinned deviously.

"Don't you worry." He assured, before activating his ray-gun.

(LineBreak) l

"Cheers to Perry!" Phineas exclaimed, holding up his cup. The others raised theirs as well.

"Yay, Perry!" The three other preteens cheered. They brought their beverages down. Out of nowhere, a ray came and hit Phineas' drink. Unfortunately, none of the kids noticed. They each took a sip of their drink.

"Great punch, Phineas!" Isabella complimented.

"Really? I thought it tasted a little strange. " Phineas observed. He grimaced to make his point. "It made my stomach hurt a little."

"Maybe you have a cold." Maple suggested. "That would explain the stomach ache and odd taste."

"Yeah, maybe." The red-headed inventor shrugged. "I might as well finish it. Don't wanna waste punch."

"It does seem suspicious." Ferb mentioned. The others stared at him for a moment.

"Bro, I think you read too many murder stories." Phineas decided. "Maple's probably right."

Ferb scowled, but quickly shrugged it off. After all, it was better if Maple _was _right.

(LineBreak)

"YES! It worked! It worked! YES! Ha-ha! I told you it would work!" Doofenshmirtz's companion celebrated. Doofenshmirtz rolled his eyes.

"You don't KNOW it worked. For all you know it DIDN'T work." He reminded his friend.

"That's right. The effects won't show until later. But trust me, it WILL work!" His friend cackled. He wore a murderous, almost insane, grin.

"No offense, but I think you've lost it." Doofenshmirtz informed him. The man frowned.

"Offense taken." He muttered. "I'm NOT crazy!"

"Sure…" Doofenshmirtz rolled his eyes. "Of course you're not."

(LineBreak)

"Are you sure I'm sick?" Phineas whined. "Because I HATE being sick!"

"Yes, Phineas, we're SURE you're sick." Isabella assured. She hated seeing her crush upset, but she couldn't lie to him.

"I'd rather be sick than poisoned." Ferb stated. The others groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Please, Ferb, you have GOT to stop reading those murder stories." Phineas muttered. Isabella nodded.

"Yeah. And no more CSI or whatever that show is!" She added.

"Well, it _is _a plausible theory." Maple declared. "Do you have any enemies?"

"Not that I know of." Phineas stated. Maple frowned.

"Exactly. None that you _know _of!" She declared. Perry refrained form rolling his eyes at the superstitious teenager. Maple caught this, and frowned. "What?"

"You realize it's highly unlikely that _Phineas _has any enemies, right?" Isabella declared. "He's the most popular kid in Danville."

"Well maybe his enemy isn't from Danville. Or at least this Danville." Maple smirked, glad she had thought of _something_.

"What are you getting at?" Phineas asked suspiciously, though he had a feeling he already knew.

"Alternate dimension." She stated simply. Perry, Phineas, and Ferb's eyes widened.

"You mean…" Phineas started. Maple cut him off.

"Yep." She confirmed. "I think _he _poisoned you."

"But… he was thrown in jail!" Phineas countered. "And besides, why are you suddenly onboard with Ferb's poisoned theory?"

"Well, I… uh, I thought it might be right! Yeah." Maple stuttered nervously. "That's it."

"And besides, how likely is it for an evil scientist from another dimension- whom, may I add, was arrested TWO YEARS AGO- to come and poison Phineas?" Ferb pointed out.

"Very unlikely." Maple sighed in agreement. "I hate to admit it, but your right."

"And… that rules out the poison thing, because Phineas does NOT have enemies." Ferb concluded. "It's practically impossible to _not _like Phineas! Ask Isabella."

"I agree! I mean, he's so nice, and sweet and cute and HANDSOME…" Isabella sighed, as she got a dreamy look on her face. Then, she caught what she was saying. "Uh, I mean, um… forget I said anything."

"Nice save." Ferb joked sarcastically. Isabella glared at him. Maple giggled, then looked around the backyard. Some kids were leaving, shouting goodbyes as they strolled out the gate. She then glanced at Phineas. His skin was getting a pale tint to it.

"Not to alarm anyone, but poisoned or not, Phineas needs medical attention!" Maple pointed out. "He can't just have a cold, he wouldn't be THAT pale!"

The others whipped around to face Phineas. His skin was beginning to get a bluish tint to it. But what really alarmed them all was the fact that he was now laying unconscious on the ground.

**Me: And that wraps up another chapter.**

**Maple: Oo, a cliffy!**

**Phineas: You make them wait this long, and you leave them hanging!**

**Me: My brother always did tell me I was evil.**

**Phineas: I bet you never locked HIM in the shed.**

**Me: No, I'd have to go outside. And besides, you're reaction was funnier.**

**Maple: Hope you liked! Reviews always welcome. Red loves to know when she needs to improve!**


	4. Important AN About Rewrite

**Hey everyone! This isn't a chapter (so sorry!). I'm just letting you know that I'm rewriting this! Yes, I'm alive, and yes, this story isn't being abandoned just being redone! Thank you to all of you who've read this! I apologize for the long wait for anything to happen! If you're reading this, I hope you guys will check out the rewrite under the same name! I'm so sorry everyone!**

**- Akozu Heiwa**


End file.
